This invention relates to heat-transfer systems. More particularly, it relates to providing a system for improved heat transfer in processes requiring the input of thermal energy.
Typically, hydrocarbon fluids have been used for transferring heat in high-temperature-dependent processes. Unfortunately, such hydrocarbon fluids are typically not biodegradable and are deemed environmentally hazardous. Also, among other problems, they have relatively low thermal conductivity and thus may demand excessive amounts of energy. In addition, they are highly flammable and not water-miscible so that traditional water sprinkler systems fail to suppress fires involving such hydrocarbon fluids.
Industrial entities utilizing endothermic processes consume large amounts of energy in order to supply heat during the endothermic processes. Hydrocarbon heat-transfer fluids used to transfer such heat typically break down over time and therefore are continuously filtered as well as being completely replaced every, say, 7 to 8 years. Furthermore, particulate waste byproduct is created, resulting in further cleaning and toxic-waste type disposal costs. Additionally, as hydrocarbon heat-transfer fluids are extremely flammable, fires involving hydrocarbon heat-transfer fluids have resulted in tremendous property damage, economic loss, injuries and death.
With respect to such flammability, ignition of these hydrocarbon heat-transfer fluids has been established as a primary cause in many industrial fires. For example, in 1989, a leak at a plastics manufacturing plant in Pasadena, Tex., caused a fire that killed 22 and injured 80. Similarly, in 1991, the oil from a conveyor belt at a food products plant in Hamlet, N.C., caused a fire that killed 24 and injured 56. To date, the efforts that have been made worldwide to minimize the risk of fire involving machines using hydrocarbon heat-transfer fluids in thermally-dependent processes have not solved this problem.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that dramatically reduces the risk of industrial fires. Furthermore, a need exists for a system offering reduced energy consumption and maintenance costs, as well as lower toxicity and longer useful life.